Kalo
Info Kalo is Ratchet's sister and my personal lombaxsona. Kalo is tough but a little bit silly. She takes her battles seriously, but tends to goof off at home and in other places. Kalo loves hanging out with Ratchet and Clank and their friends. Kalo's best friend is a Skentipolf named Raja that she met when she was trapped on the Everest planet. Kalo is also a little optimistic and as stubborn as a mule. She almost never gives up. Bio Kalo lived with Ratchet in an Orphanage for six years then one day she got sucked into a portal that led to a horrible planet. This planet was like a prison that almost no one had escaped from. It was full of deadly creatures and untamed wildlife. Kalo was able to survive because she banded together a small group of predators that helped each other survive there. After living on the planet for six years, They found a broken ship. Kalo was excited and set her mind to fixing the ship so they could escape. It wasn't easy since there was so much to fix... But eventually the ship was fixed. Kalo and the predators were then able to escape from the planet. Kalo brought them each to their own planets except for Raja. Raja's planet had been destroyed, and so he decided to stay with Kalo. They traveled to many distant planets and galaxies. before finally after four more years, Kalo was reunited with Ratchet. Weapons Lunar gun: A mysterious gun that takes the energy from the sun in the day, and the moon at night to create powerfull blasts. During the day, It blasts out boiling hot plasma. During the night is blasts out electric waves. Razor bladed boomerang: This is a hand held double bladed weapon. When holding the special handle it could be used like a sword, but when thrown it acts like a boomerang. Shadow gun: This gun is more powerfull in dark places. The darker it is, the more power it gets. It absorbs the darkness around it and shoots out powerfull gamma rays. But be warned, if it is so dark that you can't see your hand in front of your face.. DO NOT SHOOT! The effects will be so powerfull it could create a black hole. Flower gun: This is to be fired at the feet of the enemy. It shoots out a 'ray of life' causing the plants around it to row at a rapid pace, creating a sort of cocoon of plants trapping your enemy. The enemy can get out, but it's super hard. Making them an easy target. Don't shoot the ground more than once, or the plants will grow out of control and the skin will harden like steel so it can't be cut. Note: Even if there is seemingly no plant life below, it will still work. You could be in the air and this gun would still work like that. Armor Helmet: Kalo also has a helmet that she prefers to take off. A rather dangerous move provinding that nothing attacks her uknowingly. Spike punk armor: This Armor looks like the kind of thing a bycicle gangster would wear. Covered from head to toe with spikes, the armor is hard to pierce. War armor: This armor is extremely thick, and has a strange symbol surrounding it. It also has another mode. Full War gear: Full war gear is amazing. It basically covers you from head to to with metal. It even covers your face and hands. Your eyes are now two blue blinking lights. Your tail is now completely covered and were the fluff would be, a scythe now sits. Each of your fingers are now razor edged, shovel like claws. The ears however, are protected by a dark metal unlike the rest of the suit. It is covered with holes so sounds can get in, but the holes aren't big enough to effect the stability of the suit. Two razor edged spikes protrude from the shoulder blades.The symbol found all over the suit is Kalo's war symbol. This armor is built for the most extreme of circumstances. Wetsuit: This is just basically a suit that acts like the fins and gills of a fish. Put this on and you can swim and breathe in the water with ease. Apearance: Kalo looks just like her brother, except for her stripes are darker and look more Mahogony like than orange. She always wears this weird suit that is stretchy, but not tearable. (Yes, I meant to say tearable) Comando like, but not too hard core.